The invention is based on a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine having an external ignition. A fuel injection system is already known in which the fuel-air mixture is variable by varying the differential pressure at fuel metering valves by means of an electrofluidic converter; as a result, however, mixture regulation is possible only within a limited range.